


soundbox

by redlight



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Ficlet, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, This is not Happy, dan is an inventor, haha oh god, phil is a robot, softcore scifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlight/pseuds/redlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sad inventor and his robot companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	soundbox

**Author's Note:**

> this is also posted on [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/35046341-soundbox-phan-oneshot), under the username [spacevampires](https://www.wattpad.com/user/spacevampires)
> 
>  this is also old, and kind of terrible

Phil's eyes are a bright shade of blue, Dan notices first.

The android is near complete and far too realistic, synthetic pale skin and too-human features. Big bright blue eyes, maybe with flecks of other colours shimmering. Pretty, almost.

The problem isn't the humanity of it, because _Phil_ \-- it's not his real name, he doesn't _have_ a real name, but he looks too much like a person that Dan just _isn't_ able to refer to him as _the experiment_ or _the subject_ just like that. Phil was the name of the day on some baby name website Dan had found, when this project first started making its way past development hell-- and it stuck ever since. 

The problem isn't if _Phil_ is human enough. Ever since Dan started running the first simple tests a few days ago, Phil has been acting exactly as he was expected to-- unpredictable and curious. Breaking into Dan's cereal boxes in wonder. Playing with the stuffed lion Dan's brother had given him long ago, one that Dan had completely forgotten about. Smiling and frowning and near _crying_ listening to some radio drama. Reacting to language, _understanding_ most words.

Phil is-- Phil is a _success_ , a modern miracle, the technology had been around for decades already and it's finally coming together but--

Dan sighs and glares down at his clipboard, tries to make out some sort of alternate meaning from the words written on the page.

 _He can't speak_.

The agency assured Dan that it was fine. Speech wasn't necessary, wasn't essential. They just needed an android that simulated human behaviour well, looked and felt like a human, had the flesh and the eyes and the senses. 

And what blue eyes, this android has.

It's a bit exceedingly difficult to give up the robot that's been messing around with everything in his apartment like an innocent child for the past few days.

Because it _doesn't matter_ how fascinating it is, to have a synthetic person that is indistinguishable from a real one. It doesn't matter the way his eyes light up or how his smile is a bit like sunshine or how excited he is about stuffed animals. It doesn't matter.

Phil isn't a real human life. He's a test subject, and _his one purpose is to be observed_. That's the important, the necessary, the essential part of it! To be injected with a painful virus that corrodes cells so a team of scientists can study how the disease affects his mind and body. To be used to document the effects of a salted bomb on a human. A _method_ , another means to an end. That's what Phil is.

 _It doesn't matter_ , because he's not a person.

"Well," Dan says, and forces a smile at his _pet project_ , because that's all it is. Phil-- _the android_ \-- interprets the facial movement correctly and smiles back, almost awkwardly, with a bit too many teeth. Dan almost lets himself think it's endearing. "Well, suppose we're going to have to turn you over to the agents soon, Phil," Dan continues, and tries to ignore the growing ache in his chest. "You're almost ready. Big things await you."

Phil just blinks at him, tries his awkward pretty smile again, can't even _tell_ Dan his real feelings, doesn't know how to, might not even have real feelings.

Maybe it's for the best, that Phil has no speech system.

No soundbox to speak through means no soundbox to scream through.


End file.
